Pilot/Full Episode
Ballerina (opening quote): Have you ever wished for something and then, after a while, you saw it and it was for you? Well, that's what my friends and I felt like one day... (Taxi, Day) Dancer: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? How 'bout now? Taxi Driver: If you say that one more time, I'mma kick y'all out, understand? Emma: Dancer, it's not worth the risk. Dancer: Are we there yet? (They get pushed out of the taxi in front of their house) Ballerina: WHAT ABOUT OUR BAGS?! (All their suitcases are thrown at them as the driver pulls away) Pearl: That went just how I wanted it to be. (Ballerina turns to Dancer) Dancer: WHAT? Ballerina: You know what. Shows JD: Meant To Be logo. Ballerina is seen playing I'm An Albatraoz on the piano, as Dancer slowly walks up beside her Dancer: SNUFFLESHUFFLEBUYAMUFFLE! Ballerina: OH MY GOD! Dancer? I didn't see you there! Dancer: Haha, joke's on you! (Emma runs down the stairs) Emma: WHERE'S THE FIRE? OVER THERE? OVER THERE?! OVER THEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRE?! Dancer: Hi, Emma. (Pearl walks in) Pearl: Little late from my early aged nurse job. What's happening? Emma: Nothing important, other than BALLERINA '''screaming for '''NO DAMN REASON! Ballerina (muttering): Sorry. (Kitty pops up from a box) Kitty: Hellloooooo! (Everyone is silent) Emma: Well, run my Cry Baby CD over and call it broken up, you kidnapped a person with whiskers! This will be on my Twitter status! Ballerina: Guys! This is my friend Kitty! Emma: That explains the whiskers. Ballerina: He's wanting to be in some band by us. Remember, our band Untitled? Pearl: Seems corny to me. Dancer: You think he's good enough to be in the group? Ballerina: We'll see! Dancer: I'll be watching TV in the process. (turns it on to see...) Dancer: Free...form??? What the hell is this? Where's ABC Family? (Kitty looks at the logo) Kitty: Doesn't Freeform remind you of sock made catapillers? Ballerina: Who names their network Freeform? Suddenly a huge rain and snow storm thumps on the house, blocking the TV signal. Kitty: WHOA WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! Dancer: A jalapeño fell on our house, what do you think? Ballerina: Weather phenomenon. Emma: Focus guys! How do we rehearse for our concert? Dancer: Using ''The Voice ''skills. Dancer sings Victorious by Panic! At The Disco. Ballerina: That started out great! Kitty: I would love to join your group. I can sing. Just start up Just Dance Unlimited and get started! He chooses from the Just Dance Unlimited menu to sing Airplanes by B.o.B Ballerina: Well, that covers that. You're in! Emma: *whispers* Will he mess our chances up? Dancer: Maybe. Emma: What if it goes downhill? What if we never have anything to do after our first gig?! What if-?! Pearl: Calm down, Emma. At least we have a new member! Dancer: Everything is going to be great! Kitty: I'm really happy to be a member! Emma: What'll we do now? Dancer, Pearl, and Ballerina: Let's go check Just Dance Wiki. (They go on) Ballerina: "Would you press a button that made you Sia but you weren't alive?" Dancer... what the hell is wrong with you? Dancer: Would you press a button that made you Donald Trump? Pearl: Would you press a button that made you sing a song? Dancer, Pearl, and Ballerina proceed to pull out buttons from their pockets and sing Would You Press a Button? Emma: Nice song! Little peculiar, but nice! Kitty: Ballerina: are you looking at us? Pressing buttons. Hmm, Is there a button that says "I'd laugh, but that's so dumb, I'm gonna slap you all the way to Timbuktu!" Dancer: I'd say no Emma goes into a corner and sings Emo is Amazing After... Dancer: Hey, why don't we come up with a name for the band? Kitty: No, I want us to have our band name be Dancing Ballerina named Emma who has a Kitty and a Pearl. Julia: hey it's me! How about Meant To Be? Emma: cool! Ballerina: time to show the fun Dancer; Let's play JDU They play Shut Up and Dance, and oh no, Emma: a way to end a nice night, make kitty a bed, and then... Dancer: let's sing Just Dance! and the episode concludes with them singing Just Dance. Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Full Episodes/Scripts Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts